


Side chick

by Larvana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cheating, Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larvana/pseuds/Larvana
Summary: "Um Harry I'm pregnant," Louis mumbled. Harry looked up his face expressionless. This couldn't happen Harry had a girlfriend, even though he wasn't very happy with her, he still had a girlfriend."No you can't be," Louis was messing with him. Louis couldn't be pregnant,well at lest he hopes not."Wow Harry I thought you would be happy I guess not," Louis rolled his eyes before standing up,"oh and Harry I know that you have a girlfriend," was all Louis said before slamming the door.OrWhere Harry is in a shitty relationship, and Louis is his "side chick". Louis gets pregnant shit happens.





	1. Chapter 1

   "Good morning babe," Jesse,Harry's girlfriend, whispered in his ear,"I had a fun time last night," she kissed Harry's cheek.

"Me too," Harry lied. He didn't enjoy himself at all. Every time they had sex Harry had to pretend her enjoyed it, but in reality he would rather be with Louis.

Louis was perfect. He was beautiful, nice, and sweet but of course you couldn't forget about his bum. Harry loved his bum. It was pretty much the reason Harry never felt bad for cheating. Yes Harry knew what he was doing was wrong, but he never or would love Jesse he was gay. She was just a cover up for his family and friends. Of course Jesse didn't know that she was a cover up or that Harry was fucking someone other than her.

"shit baby I forgot my boss wants me to work today," Harry lied. He was really going to see the lovely Louis. Jesse raised her eyebrows.

"Babe do you have to?" Jesse asked wrapping her arms around Harry's naked torso,"I really want to spend the day with my hot boyfriend," Harry kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah sorry baby," Jesse pouted,"but our anniversary is coming up and I wouldn't miss it for the world," he lightly kissed her lips.

"One year," she sighed. Yeah one year of hell. Jesse might seem all nice and sweet, bit she's far from it. A day doesn't go by where she doesn't throw a tantrum about the smallest things. Like the other day her father wouldn't let her buy "these super cute shows that are to die for" and she flipped out. Crying about how he doesn't love her and how he would do this for his sister Brandy, but nit for her. Yeah she was a spoiled brat.

"Well baby I got to get dressed," Harry sighs as he got up from the bed. The white sheet falling down reviling his naked body,"sorry baby you have to go. You know how I fell about people in my flat while I'm not here," Jesse rolled her eyes and stayed in the bed till Harry was done getting ready.

"Bye Haz," Jesse kissed the top of Harry's head before leaving.

••••••••

Louis woke up to an empty bed as always. He ran his fingers through his hair looking around,"god Harry's coming over," Louis rushed out of the room and took a quick shower.

When he entered his closet. He saw one of Harry's shirts and smiled,"Harry always goes crazy when I wear his shirts," Louis mumbled to himself. Once he was ready dressed in Harrys Kiss shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans not even bothering to put on shoes since he's not leaving his flat. Louis looked down at his phone.

H: Just left baby be there soon

Louis smiled. He sure loved Harry 

  


  


  



	2. Chapter 2

"Harry," Jesse called from the kitchen. Harry looked up from his phone,"come here please!"

Harry turned off his phone and walked in the kitchen,"yes babe," Jesse looked kinda upset. 

"Let me see your phone?" Jesse asked. Harry blinked a couple times. He didn't say anything just looked at her.

"Why?" he finally spoke up,"do you not me? Do you really think I'd cheat?" Harry knew that was bullshit. Jesse rolled her eyes.

"It's not that I don't trust you it's just I don't trust other girls," Jesse said. Now that was a load of bullshit. Jesse sucked at lying. She couldn't do it to save her life.

"Jesse I know you're not telling the truth," Harry told her,"now, tell me the truth or you aren't getting my phone," even if she did tell the truth she still wasn't going to lay a hand on his phone.

Harry wouldn't usually care about her seeing his phone or not,but Harry hadn't deleted his text he shared with Louis.

"Are you cheating on me?" Jesse raised an eyebrow. Harry stomach sank,"Harry, are you cheating on me?"

"No," Harry said quickly,"why would you think that," Harry bit his lip. Harry was terrible at lying. Everyone could tell if he was lying or not. 

"I don't know," Jesse shrugged,"but you have been very distance lately,and you're always so sneaky. Never telling me where you're going. Always over protective with your phone," Jesse listed.

"Jesse," Harry sighed,"I would never cheat on you," Harry took her cheeks into his hands,"I love you," he lied.

"Good," Jesse kissed Harry on the lips before she turned around to finish what she was doing. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

*****

"Liam, what if he leaves me?" Louis asked his roommate as he looked down at the white stick in his hand,"we've never talked about children. We just fucked and cuddled."

"Louis," Liam patted the smaller ones back,"Harry seems like a guy how would love kids," Louis smiled.

"I guess you're right," Louis stood up throwing away the positive test,"I'm going to call him," Louis grabbed his phone and called Harry.

"Good luck lou," Liam kissed the top of Louis' head before walking out. After three rings Harry picked up.

"Hello?" A female voice came through the speaker. 

"Hey, is Harry there?"

"Yeah," the female voice said,"Harry's in the shower. I'm his girlfriend Jesse. Who is calling so I can tell Harry to call back?" the word girlfriend broke Louis' heart. He didn't answer just looking at the wall repeating the word girlfriend in his head over and over again,"hello?" he was snapped out of his daze.

"Yeah, sorry," Louis finally said,"Louis. Just tell Harry it's important, and needs to call me asap," Louis was an the verge of tears. So she didn't hear his broken sobs Louis hung up.

Harry doesn't love me, Harry doesn't love me Louis repeated in his head over and over again.

****


	3. Chapter 3

I don't think I've said this before, but it's normal for men to get pregnant as long as they're carries.

 

    "Harry," Jesse said as Harry walked out of his bathroom,"some boy named Louis called while you were in the shower," Harry's eyes widen.

"What did he say?" Harry bit his lip nervously.

"He just said it's important and you need to call him back," she shrugged, and Harry let out tue breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"That's all?" Harry asked. Jesse nodded her head. Harry ran his long, thick fingers down his face, thank god, he thought to himself. Harry looked up to Jesse, who was giving him dirty looks. Jesse reached in her pocket and pulled Harry's phone out. He took his phone, and ran past Jesse to his room.

Once Harry was inside he closed his door, and called Louis. Harry bit his lip nervously he had no idea what was coming his way.

*****

Louis had cried himself to sleep. He was falling in love with the curly haired lad, but he finds out that Harry had a girlfriend this whole time. What really confused Louis is that Harry once said he could never see himself with a girl. This whole situation throw Louis off. He didn't even know the difference better up or down anymore.

Louis was half asleep when his phone went off. When he looked to see who it was, the light blinded him. His eyes finally regained focus and say the name Harry. He cried a little.

"Hello?" Louis said trying not to sound heart broken.

"Hey," Harry's voice filled his ears,"saw that you called," Louis nodded his head even though Harry couldn't see.

"I can't tell you this over the phone," he mumbled. 

"Well I'm free right now," Harry told him. Louis nodded his head even though Harry couldn't see him.

"Great," Louis mumbled,"just come over whenever. I'll be home all day," he sighed as he hung up not saying goodbye. How was he going to tell Harry now. He literally just found out he had a girlfriend. Louis has thought that Harry was straight up gay. Never could see Harry with a girl.

Harry even told him once he had no interest in girls. He was so confused. Ten minutes after the phone call there was a knock the door. Harry, Louis sighed.

He walked out of his room to the door. Before he opened it he let out a shaky breath,"Hey Lou," Harry smiled going in for a kiss, but Louis stopped him by putting his left hand to his chest.

"Can you sit on the couch?" Louis asked Harry. The taller lad was confused. Louis was always happy to see him. What was different now.

"Is everything alright Lou?" 

"Don't call me that," Louis spat. Harry gave him a weird look. 

"Louis?" Harry mumbled. Something was wrong. Louis took a deep breath looking at Harry. He sat down before saying.

   "Um, Harry I'm pregnant," Louis mumbled. Harry looked up his face expressionless. This couldn't happen Harry had a girlfriend, even though he wasn't very happy with her, he still had a girlfriend.

"No you can't be," Louis was messing with him. Louis couldn't be pregnant,well at lest he hopes not.

"Wow Harry I thought you would be happy I guess not," Louis rolled his eyes before standing up,"oh and Harry I know that you have a girlfriend," was all Louis said before slamming the door.

Harry was stunned. Louis walked out, even though this was his flat. But that's not what's important, Louis pregnant. With his baby.  The door was slammed open,"Get out," Louis' weak voice told Harry,"this is my place, and you need to leave," Harry could tell he was crying.

"Louis, we need to talk about this," Harry told him. Louis slammed the door shut.

"There's nothing to talk about,"Louis yelled,"you can go home to your girlfriend, and leave us alone," he hissed. Harry stepped closer , and Louis took a step back,"Get away from me," Louis said through his teeth.

"Louis, please," Harry said,"she's not important. I don't love her," Harry said through a shaky breath,"she means nothing."

"I don't care," Louis looked up. Harry had tears in his eyes ready to escape at any moment. Hw quickly looked down,"you were still with me while you were with here. That makes you a cheater Harry. I don't date cheaters," louis said.

"But Louis i wasn't cheating on on, it was on her."

"Damn it Harry! There's no difference! I don't care who you cheated on it still makes you a cheater!" the pregnant boy cries,"and I don't want my baby around a cheater."

The words my baby repeated in Harry's head,"Louis it's not just your baby," Harry told him trying not to yell, and make things worse.

"Yes it is. If you want a baby then go home, and make on with your girlfriend," Louis spat. Harry looked hurt. He didn't budge,"I SAID GO!" Louis shouted. Harry gave Louis one last look before pushing past Louis and walking out the door.

"I want to be part of our baby's life Louis," was the last thing he said before closing the door. And when Harry got to his flat, he cried. No one was there to judge him. No was there to comfort him. And most importantly, Louis wasn't there with their baby. He cried harder than ever.

He wanted to be part of the baby's life, but Louis right. A dirty, rotten cheater shouldn't be around his baby. He was a dirt bag that no one will ever love. No one would love a cheater

 

******


	4. Chapter 4

     Harry drank his sorrows away. When he wasn't too drunk, he called Louis. Of course Louis never answered. Harry didn't have the energy to do anything but drink and cry. Jesse was starting to get worried. He was constantly crying. She didn't know what had gotten to Harry. He never answered his phone or the door. 

Louis on the other hand was happy. He had a beautiful baby on the way, and the cheater was going to say out of his or her's life. But the voice mails, those hurt. Harry seemed sad. He always sounds drunk. With his slurred speech, but he also sounded sad. Like he had just had been done crying. It hurt, but he couldn't let Harry in. Harry was a cheater. A dirty, rotten cheater. His baby did not need to be around that. 

Louis had gotten used to all the phone calls by now. But today, something was different. Harry didn't call like he always would. Louis didn't know if he should be happy or worried. Louis decided to shake it off. Harry was probably with his girlfriend, Jesse. Even though Louis never saw Jesse he could already tell she was beautiful. But the thing that bothered him was, Harry said he never loved this girl. That really got him. Why was Harry still with her if he never really loved her. 

Louis didn't want to think about that right now. All he wanted to think about was his baby that he was about to see. He needed to get ready for his appointment; he was going to go and see his baby for the first time. You could say Louis was pretty excited.

 

********

Two hours later Louis was getting weighed in the doctors office. He already knew he was going to hate this part. Louis never took his weight to begin with, and now he's going to have to do it about every month.

After all that was done Louis was sitting on that crinkly paper that he hated. About five minutes later his doctor walked in with s huge smile on her face,"Well hello Mr.Tomlinson. I'm Dr.Susan, now I see this is your first time. Are you excited?" She asked. She was an older women brown hair with a few grey strikes all pulled up in a bun.  

"Very," once they talked about a few things, manly Louis talking his morning sickness, she subscribed him some vitamins and pills to help him through his pregnancy.

"Okay, Mr.Tomlinson I need you to lay back and left up your shirt," she told him as she rolled over with the ultrasound machine,"this will be cold," she told Louis as the put the wand with the gel up top on his flat stomach. 

"Shit," he mumbled. He shivered biting his lip.

"You're coming along nicely Mr.Tomlinson," she smiled.

"Please Dr.Susan call me Louis," he laughed. Susan nodded her head.

"Well, Louis you look about five weeks along," she smiled,"I hope you don't mind me asking, but will the other father show up for your next appointment?" she asked.

Louis wanted to say no; he really wanted to say no, but he couldn't find it in him. So, he just shrugged and said,"maybe I don't know."

 

********

Louis called Harry. Yes, it  was Louis who called him this time.  He wanted to give Harry a chance. Of course under many circumstances. One being he had to break up with Jesse. Harry would also have regain Louis' trust, and tell him why he had been with Jesse in the first place. Yeah, Louis got that Harry was the one Jesse not him. Harry and him just messed around alot, but if Harry didn't want to be with her why was he dating her.

"Hello?" Harry's  slurred voice filled his ears. Louis could tell Harry was drunk or hungover,"Louis you called," he sounded hurt.

"Yeah," Louis started,"once you're sober can you come over we need to talk," Louis sighed. 

"Yeah," Harry sounded shocked,"you're not going to yell at me are you?" He asked.

"No Harry," Louis laughed,"I wanted to talk about my baby," Louis told him,well bye Harry," Louis was about to hang up when Harry shouted out to him.

"Louis wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks Louis, this means a lot."

****


	5. Chapter 5

      Harry sat awkwardly in Louis' living. Biting his lip. Louis sat on the couch across from him,"well let's get with it," Louis sighed placing his hand on his flat stomach,"this is my baby, Harry," Louis gave him a stern look,"I don't care that it takes two to make a baby, this is my baby," Harry nodded his head.

"Will the baby ever be our baby?" he asked.

"Only if you regain my trust. It's not always going to be easy since you are a cheater," Louis looked down,"you know once a cheater always a cheater."

"Louis, do you want to know why I ever dated Jesse?" Louis nodded,"my parents are homophobic. I dated Jesse so my parents would stop asking why I never a had a girlfriend. I never loved her. If Loved anyone it would be you and this baby," and that was the truth. Yeah, Harry started this whole fling for sexual pleasure, but Harry started to develop feelings for him. Now there was a baby in the mix, it was all a mess.

"Very heart warming Harry," Louis said sarcastically,"but that doesn't make me forgive you," Harry was crying now.

"Louis what can I do I want to be part of this baby's life?"

"Break up with Jesse, and tell your parents about the baby. That's only part of what you have to to regain my trust," Harry nodded,"even then I don't even know if I would want my baby to know you are the other father," Harry slouched. That's not what he wanted to hear.

"Louis," Harry looked up,"please I already love this baby, and I'm falling in love with you. I want to he part if this baby,our baby's life," Louis bit his lip.

"My baby, Harry. This is my baby," Louis whispered yelled,"I was falling for you, Harry. I thought I loved you, damnit I still love you. I just don't think you feel the same way."

"I do Louis. I love you," Harry cried,"I know I just said I was falling, but now I landed," he wiped away the tears,"I love you, and no matter what you say this is our baby. And, I love our baby," he sobbed. Louis looked up at the light.

"Just," Louis sighed,"just go and break up with Jesse,please," he responded. Harry nodded his head.

"I'll do that right now," Harry said before rushing over to the door,"I'll break up with her," he yelled before slamming the door.

"What do you think jelly bean? Do you trust him?"

*****

**Author's Note:**

> This is on my Wattpad. If you want faster updates go to -louistyles-


End file.
